The invention relates to vapor compression systems and, more particularly, to humidity control and efficiency enhancement in connection with same.
Typical vapor compression systems such as rooftop refrigeration systems and the like are widely used, and some of the chief concerns in use of such units include efficiency enhancement and humidity control.
Unfortunately, typical approaches for providing humidity control detract from compressor efficiency. Furthermore, as refrigerants evolve toward more ecologically acceptable alternatives, such alternatives tend to be less efficient.
Thus, the need exists for a vapor compression system which is both efficient and capable of humidity control.
It is therefore primary object of the present invention to provide such a system.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, a vapor compression system is provided which comprises a vapor compression circuit comprising a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device and an evaporator communicated along refrigerant conveying lines; an evaporator air reheat circuit communicated with said vapor compression circuit for reheating air from said evaporator; and a refrigerant subcooling circuit communicated with said vapor compression circuit for subcooling refrigerant from said condenser, whereby humidity in said air from said evaporator can be controlled while system efficiency is maintained by said refrigerant subcooling circuit.
The added efficiency in the system of the present invention which is provided by the refrigerant subcooling circuit compensates for performance degradation associated with incorporation of the evaporator air reheat circuit, which advantageously allows for over-cooling of the air to reduce humidity as desired, followed by reheat to the desired temperature.